


Crushing against the walls

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A Matter of Time, EurovisionSongChallenge, M/M, belgium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Sometimes it's that simple.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Crushing against the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go for day 2 we have: Belgium (2018) - A matter of time by Sennek!

**Sometimes it feels like it's meant to be broken**

**Sometimes we long for the unspoken**

**We try to avoid every commotion**

**By showing hardly any emotion**

**Sometimes it seems we're at the wrong station**

**Looking for a deadly combination**

**Sometimes it feels like imagination**

**Looking for all these cheap sensations**

“Shoma!”

His heart was begging for him to just go. To just leave the arena and go home.

They had nothing to talk about. The result of every conversation that had happened between them for the last couple of years had always the same ending.

And he was never the one to leave first.

He was used to be the one that stayed behind swallowing his tears and the bitter taste of disappointment yet again.

“Shoma wait!”

Shoma couldn’t keep ignoring him. There were cameras all around them, they would publish this small detail on every damn magazine.

_The National Champion refuses to talk to his legendary senior._

He figured that he put up with Yuzuru for long enough for him to stand him for a couple of minutes.

“What do you want?”

Shoma might be willing to spare him some of his time in order to avoid gossip but he wouldn’t fake anything else. He had neither the patience nor the strength to pull off some act after this competition.

“I just wanted to congratulate you.”

_Congratulate me, my ass._

“You are congratulating me for beating you?”

Yuzuru smirked and pulled him behind the curtains, thankfully the backstage corridors were almost empty, and the staff that remained was way too busy to care about them.

“Wasn’t that your goal for a long time now?”

_No, you were my goal but not because of skating._

“You know exactly what my goal was,” Yuzuru had the decency to look away and cast his eyes down, “and this wasn’t it.”

Since Yuzuru didn’t seem to want to add anything more, he walked past him in order to go back to the arena and get his things, when his teammate grabbed his elbow.

“You are going with him right?”

Shoma didn’t have to ask who ‘him’ was. It was clear that a decision had been made and obviously Yuzuru had his ways of getting information about everything that transpired inside the Japanese team.

“Yes.”

Stephane was good to him, he knew he had his limitations, judging by his student's progress, but at the same time, the Swiss coach was everything he needed at the moment.

“Then we won’t see each other?”

There it was. The real reason why Yuzuru had even bothered to talk to him after the medal ceremony instead of running back to his team of servants.

There was always a catch with Yuzuru.

“Yes, I guess you need to find another plaything.” Yuzuru immediately let go of him and the way he winced at his words was enough for him to be satisfied.

Shoma had learned a lot after their last encounter.

“You know it’s not like that-”

“No I don’t, actually the only thing I know is that you only want me whenever you drop by and expect me to be okay with anything you give me.”

He knew Yuzuru wouldn’t have any kind of excuse this time. Because they both knew the truth.

One wanted more than what the other was willing to give, and both had been unable to stop the destructive cycle for years.

“I wish I…I wish I could change things.”

“Yuzuru we both know you won’t.”

As expected, the conversation had turned once again to a pointless topic of what if’s and maybes. But this time he didn’t wait for Yuzuru to walk away.

He just left.

**Why don't we go against the tide?**

**Against all their advice**

**We keep running, we keep on running**

**It's just a matter of time**

**Before it all echos, echos, and goes**

**Crashing against the walls**

**Hold my hand and keep your eyes closed**

**Before it all echos, echos, and falls**

**I suppose it's just a matter of time**

“Why don’t you come with me?”

“Where?”

“To Toronto.”

“I can’t leave Japan and Brian is not going to take me in.”

“He will.” Yuzuru sounded completely sure of that fact and Shoma wondered if he could actually make it happen. Still, he wouldn’t make Yuzuru somehow interfere with the club’s directives. Everyone knew how the TCC was completely out of hands and how Jason Brown had stayed thanks to Tracy’s last-minute change of heart.

He wouldn’t be welcomed to stay, even if he was Shoma Uno.

“We’ll find a way.”

Yuzuru tightened his hold on him and dropped a soft kiss on his still sensitive skin, just above his collarbone. “I just wish we could have more than this.”

“And we can.”

“I can’t stay-”

“You mean you won’t fight.”

He wasn’t being rational, he knew. But he was only human and he wanted so much more than a few stolen nights from time to time.

He just wanted Yuzuru to fight for them.

For once.

Just once.

**Sometimes it feels like it's meant to be broken**

**Sometimes we act like we've already chosen**

**We try to retrieve something stolen**

**By remembering how it used to be golden**

_“Won’t you stay?”_

_“I have to go, people are going to wonder where I am.”_

_“Let them.” Shoma pulled himself into a sitting position and winced, he didn’t regret a single thing about last night. If anything it was a reminder of what had happened and how he hadn’t dreamed it all. “If they find out you slept here, you can say we were playing video games.”_

_Yuzuru laughed at the suggestion and as he finished lacing up his shoes, he hovered over Shoma and pressed his lips to a dark spot on his neck that definitely hadn’t been there the night before._

_“We did play alright.”_

_Shoma stopped himself from moaning out loud and weakly pushed Yuzuru away, “When are you leaving?”_

_“After the banquet.”_

_Shoma wanted to ask, why didn’t he stay for a few more days._

_Why did he have to go if his training was over for the season?_

_Why did he have to leave him?_

_But Yuzuru had already left._

_Again._

**Why don't we go against the tide?**

**Against all their advice**

**We keep running, we keep on running**

**It's just a matter of time**

“Deniss, sweetheart, I think Shoma is telling you to stop putting chocolate on that cake.” Stephane pulled the melted chocolate container away from Deniss and looked at Shoma to check if he had gotten it right, “That or he really hates chocolate?”

Shoma groaned for the hundredth time that morning. The language barrier people had warned him about was absolutely no joke.

Training was one thing. Daily chit chat was another.

He had meant to warn the kid that he had forgotten to put some sugar on the chocolate through gestures, but so far he had no success.

The doorbell suddenly rang through the whole house and Koshiro told him to get it as he tried his best to translate instead.

_This is going to be interesting for a few years._

He opened the door.

Shoma only asked a single question.

“Why?”

And got a simple answer back.

“Because I love you.”


End file.
